


surely you read it at some point in your career

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [10]
Category: REILLY Matthew - Works, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Elizabeth “Libby” “Fox” Gant, Lieutenant, USMC, a natural leader and a fearless fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surely you read it at some point in your career

‘I will not be spoken to like that by a  _sergeant_  –’  
‘Yes. You will. Because that little chickadee is smarter and cooler in a combat situation than you will ever be. And, for your information, she ain’t gonna be a sergeant for long. Soon she’s gonna be an officer. And I’ll tell  _you_  something, I’d put my life in her hands before I put it in yours.’ ( _Area 7_ )

  1. The Lion The Beast The Beat – Grace Potter and the Nocturnals
  2. Brass in Pocket – The Pretenders
  3. Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up) – Florence + the Machine
  4. Running Up That Hill – Kate Bush
  5. Still Sane – Lorde
  6. Daniel in the Den – Bastille
  7. Everyone Will Die – Motion City Soundtrack
  8. Ain’t No Sunshine – Bill Withers



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/surely-you-read-it-at-some-point-in-your-career) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgfy_fJnLvgy6ZKfDosAF1_M)


End file.
